1. Field of the Invention
Use present invention relates to alternative energy and, more specifically, to a log formed of hay and a binder. The log can be burned for heat, either as a fuel log or as a fire log.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stoves and other burning devices are a very desirable way of creating heat insofar as they can be economical, simple, effective and pleasant to experience. However, burning wood can be problematic because trees are a very important natural resource, they are very water and time intensive to grow, and don't necessarily deliver the desired heat. Moreover, many states have laws that limit the transport of firewood from one state to another because of bugs and disease that the wood may have. Hay, on the other hand, grows with a minimum investment of time and water. There is a surplus of hay in the United States. Moreover, because non-wood logs do not have the same potential bugs and disease infestation problems as do wood logs, non-wood fuel logs can be transported from state to state. There is a need for reducing wood-based fuel for heating, and increasing hay-based fuel for heating. More specifically, there is a need for hay-based fuel and, more generally, a hay-based log that can be used as fuel or as a fire source. Preferably the log would be easy and economical to produce, transport and use; safe; environmentally friendly; use materials readily available; be usable in pre-existing burning devices; and be capable of delivering heat at a desired level.